


Bye, Tara

by Patty_Parker60



Series: In The Air Tonight [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Grey's Anatomy, Miami Medical, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, temporary break-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Shorties featuring Characters from ROSEWOOD, MIAMI MEDICAL, andCSI...additional famndoms might be addedCh1ROSEWOODCh2ROSEWOODCh3MIAMI MEDICALCSI (LAS VEGAS)Ch4ROSEWOODCh5STATION 19/GREY'S ANATOMY
Relationships: Beaumont Rosewood Jr/Annalise Villa, Eva Zambrano/Warrick Brown, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Tara Milly Izikoff & Pippy Rosewood, Tara Milly Izikoff/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Tara Milly Izikoff/Donna Rosewood, Tara Milly Izikoff/Pippy Rosewood
Series: In The Air Tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557604
Comments: 41
Kudos: 35





	1. I want To make It Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [minimaddi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimaddi/gifts), [AbbyGibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [SweetLyn93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLyn93/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Lizline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizline/gifts), [adammlambert3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adammlambert3/gifts), [Morrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrilla/gifts), [POIfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/POIfan/gifts), [ClarismaE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarismaE/gifts), [ahh_nnaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahh_nnaaa/gifts), [TheMonsterMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterMuffin/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [CalicoJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/gifts), [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts), [Lidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidil/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [SnarryMania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarryMania/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Scarletfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfern/gifts), [Ashiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiyan/gifts), [neo4_urSOUL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo4_urSOUL/gifts), [bloodywhitetears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodywhitetears/gifts), [EndlessDreamer1024](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessDreamer1024/gifts), [Meliwint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliwint/gifts), [AnybodiLystening](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnybodiLystening/gifts), [neerdoelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdoelle/gifts), [Wonder_Libra27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonder_Libra27/gifts), [KKSlider909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKSlider909/gifts), [AndSoTheUniverseEnded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoTheUniverseEnded/gifts), [Sammy_McCallister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_McCallister/gifts), [prufrocknonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prufrocknonsense/gifts).



THE KISS...that ill-advised kiss with Mitchie Mendolsen is the issue. Tara finally came clean to  
her Fiancee about what happened between her their co-worker, and the confusing, complicated  
feelings that resulted from it. She tries and tries to explain how and why she allowed the kiss,  
and that the second her lips connected with his, she regretted her weakness. "I loved you before  
that moment, during, and now. That one moment didn't change a thing as far as how much I  
love you, and how much will love you forever."

Pippy looks at her lover, and that look is is not the one TMI had hoped for. "You're wrong about one  
thing, My Heart-it didn't change how we feel about each other, but something DID change. My TRUST.  
I don't trust you, and right now, I don't like you. I'm just as in love with you as ever-but the trust is  
broken. And until I can process this whole...reality...that my soon-to-be Bride who, is still not 100%  
committed to me, is kissing MEN. I can say this, for sure-this is gonna take some time." She hesitates,  
then continues: "You should go back to your place for awhile-maybe for a longer while...to be announced."  
She tries on a smile, but it fades after a second or two.

"I should...I should...should go to my own place," the lovely blonde whispers, brokenly. "You want me to-to-  
to-leave. You're sending me away." The look on her face is enough to bring tears to Pippy's eyes, but she  
steels her resolve.

"I'm gonna go out for awhile, give you a chance to back. I'll be back in a few hours." She gets shoulder bag and  
keys, then embraces her fiancee, kisses her. "I call you later."

After she leaves, Tara cries for the next twenty minutes. Still sniffling, she presses speed dial 3 on her iPhone.  
After her call is answered, she says, "Mom...she doesn't want to marry me anymore."


	2. The Pippy Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TMI gets advice from her adopted Mother (actually Mother  
> In Law to be) Donna Rosewood, about her PIPPY PROBLEM

"Tell me everything", Donna Rosewood encourages.

TMI recounts the events leading up to the falling-out, including the kiss with Mitchie, and  
the earlier indiscretion with the anonymous Night Club Woman (one night stand). She  
explains that she is full aware that HER actions precipitated all of her current woes. The  
question she has for her adopted MOM is: is there redemption for her?

"My Heart...when you and my Daughter decided to be a part of each other's lives, that made you  
a ROSEWOOD by default, the same as it did Annalise Villa. having my Children facing-off in this  
way is more than this old heart can bear. I will say that Phillipa is a very willful young lady:she proved  
that when she left home rather than endure my...disappointment in what I wrongly considered a  
lifestyle choice. I can speak to her, try to intercede on your behalf; and I'll ask Beaumont Jr to see if  
he can convince her. I'd suggest giving her some space, perhaps a week to begin. Let her start missing you.  
When she does, YOU be ready. Apologize as many times as needed, but don't expect a fast resolution.  
Together we will weather this storm, alright? The Rosewoods stand together; we may fracture, but we never  
completely break apart.

"OK...thank you so much, Mom. I need to say to you, and Dad, that I'm so incredibly sorry that my stupid  
mistakes have caused this dissension...I know that you expected more from me. I promise to not let you down  
again."

"We love and adore you, Sweet Girl. We always have. My Daughter is hurt, but she'll heal. BE PATIENT."

"Yes, Mommy. Thank you. Good night."

********************************************

DONNA AND

"Pippy? Can you come over, as soon as you're able? We should talk, My darling."

'OK, Mommy. 1 hour, OK?"


	3. Eva Zambrano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, and Nick Stokes, dispatched to Miami  
> on a joint Las Vegas-Miami task force (a rapist terrorizing both cities; the trip  
> takes a turn when Greg stumbles across the creep in the commission of a new  
> crime, and was beaten up very badly. Warrick meets Eva Zambrano, and things  
> quickly progress.

X-Ray...LABS...CASHIER...NURSE STATION 1...INFORMATION...there-EMERGENCY...  
striding in that long-legged way he has, Warrick Brown stops at the front desk and asks the pretty  
Nurse stationed there about his colleague, Greg Sanders. Mara Montalbo doesn't answer right away: she's  
lost in the deep, DEEP emerald pools of Warrick's eyes. "Ummm, what that names was?", she stammers, then  
corrects herself: "SORRY...what name was that gain?" Under circumstances where he's not seriously concerned  
about a friend and co-worker's well-being, he might explore the possibilities behind the deeply-accented voice;  
alas: he repeats the name, and is informed that Dr. Zambrano would be out shortly.

Eva Zambrano is a medium tall Latina with eye-catching looks and and a no-nonsense manner.  
"Mr. Brown? Dr. Zambrano...I'm happy to say that your friend will be fine, except for some headaches and  
nausea. How did he get all beat up all that?"

Warrick answers (as non-noncommittally as possible) "A case that we're working. East Miami PD and CSI,  
and our Vegas team, are coordinating on a serial rapist who's operating in both cities...Greg happened on him  
during an attempted rape, and the guy tried to take him out."

"Wow...he's brave man, and fortunate to have a friend like yourself."

_Am I actually FLIRTING with this man? _Eva wonders to herself? It isn't against the rules,_  
 _HE'S not her patient, after all_ _

__

__

"He's a good guy, alright. And I can be a very good friend". _He's flirting BACK!_

__

"Here's my card...my personal cell number is on the back. Should you need anything. Don't hesitate".  
She adds "Doctor's orders." With one last smile, she sashays away.

__

That night:

__

__

She grips his balls and slides her tongue over every inch of Warrick's taut, 9" thickness.  
She takes the slick round head between her lips, allowing just the head inside her warm mouth. Sexy  
Eva lathers the entire crown with heated saliva, awarding the big man what he determines is a truly superb  
blowjob: one of the best of his life...it is an act that she truly enjoys, and it shows.

__

To Be Continued In a Future Chapter

__


	4. Hold On For Dear Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippy and Her Mom discuss the fall-out from the tattered remains  
> of her maybe marriage to Tara Milly Isikoff

"You make the best tea, Ma" Pippy sips appreciatively at a second cup of her Mother's special brew.  
"Nothing like a Mother's special touch", Donna smiles. "Now, Phillipa..."

 _PHILLIPA...HERE WE GO!...she's been talking to TMI..._ "Yes, MOTHER...and you know that I don't  
like that name..."

"...SO, PHILLIPA...I have spoken with Tara, and she is positively heartbroken. She made a mistake; she owns it.  
Are you really prepared to lose what you have described to me as the the love of your life so cavalierly? I'm  
not excusing infidelity...NOT AT ALL, especially when one of my babies is affected. But she loves you. You  
know it as well as I. She can't wait to be your wife...and she's genuinely remorseful. I saw it in her eyes."

"I know. I DO. The issue is one of trust, Mommy. I yearn to put that smile I love so much back on her face. I  
want everyone to know how much she means to me; I want the whole world to know. Ever since she came into  
my life, have entered my life, I've been flying on Cloud 9 and I have not come down yet. But she broke my trust. I'm  
trying to get back to the trust, to where I can look at her without seeing Michie, or that other woman. I want to be  
ready...so BADLY...I'm just...not. YET."

"My soul. Any one of us could slip, under certain circumstances; certain...stimuli. None of us is immune to temptations.  
Single, attached, married...no human is completely immune from being temptation, no matter how deeply in love. No matter  
how...COMMITTED"

" WHAT!?...What are you sayin', Mommy? Are you...you're not sayin'..."

"I'm saying let those without sin cast stones. And that forgiveness heals. BE HEALED, Light Of My Life."

Bawling like a berift child, Pippy runs to her Mother, falling into her arms. Holding on for dear life.


	5. How Nice To Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of "No Days Off" changed somewhat drastically: Maya  
> and Carina meet for the FIRST TIME on vacation in Palm Springs (the  
> CALIFORNIA Palm Springs) where Maya cahhlenges Todd, sends him  
> packing, and the two women have a sex-the attraction is strong and  
> immediate. M ffor Language and explicite Lesbian Sex

Palm Beach, California

Dr. Carina DeLuca, Attending OB/GYN at Grey Sloan Memorial In Seatttle, Washington, wanted to get as far away from that rainy  
city as she could and chose Palm Beach at random. Her long lithe limbs, arranged quite attractively on the poolside lounger she  
appropriated earlier, get the once over from a very pretty, VERY chesty and fit-looking blonde who slides gracefully onto the  
empty lounger next to her. She's very pasty, though her even white teeth make up for it. "Hello." Points in her favor for turning  
to fully face the Italian beauty.

"Hello, yourself-Carina." She offers her hand.

"Car-ee-nah." The other woman lets the name roll off her tongue, as if savoring it (and for some reason, Carina SHIVERS)...  
"I'm Maya-from Seattle."

"Hmmm-I also live in Seattle; I'm an OB at Grey-Sloan."

"Excellent! Spanish, Italian...?"

Laughing gaily, Carina compliments her new companion. "You have a very fine ear, Maya-I'm Italian. I've only been in the U.S.  
three weeks."

"I work for the city, the Fire Department-celebrating a promotion." She explains that the new Captain at Station 19, where  
she's 'housed' facilitated her upgrade in status from firefighter to Lieutenant. Carina agrees that a celebration is certainly  
much-deserved, and before she can flag down an attendant the women are approached by a typical jock type: reasonably  
attractive (and well aware), 'gym-cut' and cocky."Ladies, Ladies! Lemme guess: you two beauties are about due for REFILLS,  
am I right? I am, I KNEW IT! I was just tellin' my boys..."

Carina mutters an epithet about stupid people (clueless MEN in particular) in her native tongue, to which the dolt blurts "SPANISH,  
right!? I took Spanish Freshman and Sophmore year, U of Florida!" He goes on to butcher what he'd thoiught she'd said, when  
gorgeous Maya brokr in with a challelenge: "What's your name Handsome?"

"Todd"

"Hey, TODD? How about...if I can do more ush-ups than you, you pay for our drinks and leave us be...if you beat me, my friend  
and I will hang out with you and your Boys for the rest of the afternoon, yeah?"

"OH, HELL YEAH! I'll even us e ONE HAND, even it up some!"

A quick wink for Carina, and Maya allows The Pest to help her to her feet.

(to be continued later today)


End file.
